


Boys and… more boys in Dalton

by missfrankenteen



Series: The Dalton Chronicles. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cara de susto aún permanece en su cara cuando se cruza con Noah Puckerman en las taquillas aquella mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and… more boys in Dalton

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic viene como respuesta a un prompt del kink!meme que hay en la comunidad glee_esp (en LJ), en el que loredi pedía que alguien de New Directions visitara la Academia Dalton.

Boys and… more boys in Dalton.

 

La cara de susto aún permanece en su cara cuando se cruza con Noah Puckerman en las taquillas aquella mañana.  
  
(Él no puede evitar fijarse.  
Puede que Finn tenga una cara muy parecida permanente puesta todas las mañanas, mezcla del sueño y el aburrimiento y  _oh no, ahora toca Español y no he estudiado lo que el señor Shuester dijo que iba a preguntar y seguro que me pregunta._  
Pero no  _esa cara de terror._ )  
  
–¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Puck al ver que no dice ni buenos días y tampoco se molesta en abrir la taquilla, sino que se queda mirando al vacío, probablemente pensando en sus cosas–. Eh, ¡que te estoy hablando! –repite, recurriendo al manido recurso de la colleja para despertar a su compañero.  
  
(Finn casi acaba con la cara incrustada en la taquilla del golpe, pero no parece importarle demasiado.)  
  
 _¿Eh?_  es lo único que esa colleja parece haber invocado en el chico. No un  _¡ay, qué daño!_  o un  _Puck, ya te vale, ¡estaba dormido!_ , sino un mísero y distraído  _¿eh?_  como respuesta a un golpe que hubiera hecho que cualquiera, incluso hasta el más debilucho de la escuela, le gritara diversas amenazas de muerte a su agresor mientras se alejaba camino a la enfermería, lloroso y con las rejas de la taquilla marcadas en la cara.  
  
(O al menos eso cree Puck.  
Desde que va al gimnasio todos los días al salir del instituto, le da la sensación de que sus golpes son mucho más fuertes, más certeros y acertados.  
O como diría él:  _más dignos de Noah Puckerman._ )  
  
–Cómo que eh, ¿eh? ¿Cómo que eh? ¿Qué mierdas te pasa hoy, Finn? Pareces más… ido que de costumbre.

 

–¿Pasarme? Nah, no me pasa nada – miente Finn, o quizá es que sólo está confuso por el hecho de haberse visto segundos antes siendo taquilla para el resto de su vida–. ¡Me tengo que ir a clase, luego nos vemos, Puck!– grita después de estar unos segundos en silencio y echa a correr después de mirar su reloj y  _oh dios mío, llego muy tarde a Español._

 

…:::…

 

(Puck estuvo buscando a Finn durante los descansos de cada clase, quedándose él sin sus cinco minutos de mirarles las faldas a las chicas.

Todo para no encontrarle, y sentirse frustrado.

Pero de verdad quería saber qué le pasaba al quarterback.  
Y si eso implicaba esperarle en una mesa vacía a la hora de comer y hacerle señales variadas para que se sentara con él haciéndole quedar como un idiota, lo haría.)

 

–¡Eh, eh, Finny D, aquí, aquí! –grita Puck, saludando al aire y moviendo las manos en lo alto para que el aludido le vea bien y sepa dónde debe sentarse hoy y con quien comer obligatoriamente bajo riesgo de acabar siendo taquilla para el resto de sus días, y esta vez de verdad.

  
–Oh, hola, Puck. Y el resto, ¿dónde están? –pregunta tras mirar varias veces a los asientos vacíos que les rodean.

 

–Nah, tú y yo comemos hoy juntos –responde él con una gran sonrisa–. Dime, Finn, ¿qué es eso que te aflige tanto, amigo? –le pregunta después de decidir que ya ha estado demasiado tiempo viéndole masticar el mismo trozo de comida.

  
–¿Eso que me… qué? –y otra vez esa cara de confusión que tantas veces ha visto y Puck ya siente que se sabe de memoria.  
  
–Que qué te pasa –repite Puck, dando un pequeño puñetazo a la mesa lleno de frustración, haciendo que Finn dé un respingo en su asiento–. ¿Qué te ocurre, tío? Llevas todo el día muy raro.

–Bueno, vale, te lo contaré –suspira él, rindiéndose y reuniendo el valor para contar lo que le ocurre–. Resulta que…

 

…:::…

 

La carcajada de Puck se oye por todo el comedor, y varias personas se giran para ver qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia al chico.  
  
–Que… tu madre…  
  
–Quiere que vaya a Dalton a llevarle una cosa a Kurt, sí.  
  
(Puck no puede parar de reír.  
¿Tanta cara de muerte para eso?)  
  
–No sé qué te hace tanta gracia, Puck. Ir a Dalton no es nada agradable.

  
–¿Ah, no? –dice Puck, aún intentando contener la risa, sin mucho éxito–. No, no te enfades, dime, dime, quiero oír qué tiene de malo la academia Dalton.  
  
Finn se aclara la garganta para comenzar a recitar en voz alta la lista  _cosas que hacen que los viajes y estancias en Dalton sean de todo menos agradables._

  
–Está llena de… chicos –comienza, pero la nueva carcajada de su compañero le impide seguir esa línea de pensamiento y pronto se le olvida qué estaba diciendo.

  
–¿Vas en serio, Finn? ¿De verdad me lo estás diciendo en serio? Tío, es una academia exclusiva para chicos… ¿Qué quieres que haya, monos?

 

–Pero… pero… –continúa Finn intentando explicar su idea ahora que la ha vuelto a recordar, apoyándose en aspavientos con las manos y haciendo caso omiso de las risas de Puckerman–, están todos vestidos igual, con la misma ropa. Es como entrar en una dimensión alternativa, en un juego de estos de buscar a Wally… ¡pero uno de los difíciles! Es el horror personificado en una academia.

  
(Puck simplemente no puede creerse que acabe de ver a Finn teniendo escalofríos mientras le hablaba de Dalton y de lo difícil que es encontrar a un personaje de ficción de jersey y gorro de rayas ahí.)  
  
–Te voy a acompañar –anuncia Puck cuando la campana suena de fondo para que vuelvan a las clases y Finn está a punto de echar a correr.  
  
–¿Estás seguro?  
  
–No me lo perderé por nada del mundo. Cualquier cosa mejor que el señor Shuester obligándonos a cantar más canciones de Journey.

 

…:::…

 

–La verdad es que la academia Dalton da un poquito de mal rollo… –piensa Puck cuando lo único que ve si mira a la derecha, a la izquierda, al centro, adelante y atrás son cuadros de gente que no conoce pero deduce que son importantes, porque de ninguna otra manera estarían rodeándole y mirándole con cara de  _aquí estoy yo… y soy más importante que tú, estúpido, tengo mi cara pintada en la pared, cosa que tú nunca tendrás._

  
Cuando se adentran en el pasillo central después de preguntarle a una amable señorita situada detrás de un cristal que si por algún casual de la vida los Warblers están ensayando a esas horas de la tarde y recibir una respuesta afirmativa, la marabunta de camisas blancas y chaquetas azules con ribetes rojos y corbatas a rayas de esos mismos colores que les recibe yendo de un lado para otro prácticamente les impide caminar.  
  
(Se quedan parados allí, en medio del pasillo, aguantando codazos, empujones y arrastres hasta puertas de clases que parecen muy aburridas.  
Puck tiene ganas de liarse a leches contra unos cuantos, por burros.  
Finn simplemente sujeta el paquete que lleva entre las manos para Kurt como si en él guardara la pócima de la vida para salvar a su ser más querido.)

  
Cuando por fin el lugar se despeja un poco, no les resulta muy difícil llegar hasta la sala de reuniones de los Warblers, sólo tienen que bajar unas cuantas escaleras, cruzar otros cuantos pasillos –que por suerte esta vez se encuentran vacíos y silenciosos– subir otras escaleras, girar a la derecha en la mitad de la subida, –con cuidado de que sea exactamente en la mitad, y no al final de las escaleras, porque entonces encontrarán el pasillo de la cafetería y de ahí sí que no podrán salir en  _años_ , según Finn, una vez le ocurrió– y recorrer ese largo pasillo que se extiende ante ellos para llegar a una puerta muchísimo más grande e imponente que ellos dos juntos y  _voilà, les Warblers_.  
  
(Hasta alguien con muy poco sentido de la orientación como Finn sabe encontrarlo a la primera, no tiene pérdida.)

 

…:::…

 

–Aw, Finn, muchas gracias por traerme esto… –exclama Kurt al abrir la caja y ver el limpio, brillante, recién planchado y definitivamente nuevo uniforme que hay dentro de ella.

  
–De nada… –responde el aludido, mirando de un lado para otro en busca de  _algo_  que le permita saber quién de todos esos que están en la cola es Blaine.  
  
–No te preocupes, Finn, Blaine sabrá encontrar el camino de vuelta. Es un chico listo.  
  
(En efecto.  
Blaine no tarda mucho tiempo en localizar la mesa donde están sentados los chicos y depositar en ella la bandeja con los cafés.  
Sin necesidad de aspavientos.  
Aunque la altura de Finn ayudó bastante.)  
  
–Ahora les acompañaremos a la salida, ¿no, Blaine? –pregunta Kurt al observar por milésima vez la mirada nerviosa de su hermanastro cuando suena la campana y la cafetería se queda casi vacía.

  
–Sí, claro. Pero démonos prisa, tenemos clase y no nos conviene llegar tarde.

 

…:::…

  
–Si lo pienso, puede llegar a gustarme esta academia ahora que no hay casi gente por los pasillos –piensa Puck, mientras sigue a Blaine y a Kurt por los pasillos y se pregunta cómo de apretados estarán los alumnos de la academia en las diferentes aulas porque  _por muy grandes que sean, es imposible que haya espacio para respirar con tanta gente y–_  
  
Alguien le da un codazo. Un codazo de los que Noah Puckerman nunca pensó que alguien tuviera agallas de darle.  
  
Puck se da la vuelta, y observa una bolsa gris diez veces más ancha que su escuálido propietario y totalmente abierta y aunque no puede ver lo que hay dentro porque el muy condenado anda demasiado rápido, Puckzilla quiere su contenido y lo quiere ya.

  
(Es el contenido de la bolsa, o una paliza de la que se acordarían agresor y agredido para toda la vida.

Robar lo que sea que haya dentro de esa bolsa es muchísimo más fácil y llama menos la atención.

Si está llena hasta los topes –que lo estará, Puck está doscientos cincuenta por ciento seguro de que esa bolsa está peor que los pasillos de la academia Dalton en hora punta–, seguro que ese estúpido no se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido algo.)

  
Puck piensa rápidamente en una excusa con la que poder zafarse de sus compañeros y perseguir al señor Codazos para darle su merecido.

  
–Chicos, se me ha olvidado mi chaqueta en la cafetería, ahora vengo –y echa a correr antes de que Finn pueda decirle  _Puck, ¡la tengo yo!_ y decida no echar a correr tras él porque puede perderse y quedan cinco minutos para la hora punta.

  
Puck no tarda demasiado en alcanzar al sujeto en cuestión. Va caminando despacio, a pocos metros de ese delincuente juvenil, su arma del delito y el botín que Noah Puckerman se encargará de quitarle, como si ir más deprisa fuera a causar el levantamiento de una corriente de aire que lo delate.  
  
La casualidad quiere que la taquilla del chico esté justo al lado y que necesite dejar los libros que llevaba bajo el otro brazo dentro de ella. Puck aprovecha esta oportunidad y se acerca lo suficiente como para poder echarle un vistazo más que fugaz al interior de la bolsa.  
  
(Inmediatamente, algo capta su atención.  
Algo que brilla, algo que Puck siempre ha querido pero no ha tenido dinero para comprar.  
No le cuesta nada cogerlo y echar a andar en dirección contraria como si nada sin que el chico se inmute.)

 

…:::…

  
Ya es la tercera clase a la que no va en el día de hoy. De hecho, no planea ir a ninguna de ellas, jugar con su nuevo iPod es mucho más entretenido e importante para su vida que asistir a unas clases donde sabe que se va a aburrir y no va a entender nada.  
  
La voz del director hablando por megafonía causa que se desconcentre y le maten de un solo golpe. Maldice todo lo que le rodea varias veces – _estaba a punto de cargarme al jefe, malditos oportunistas–_  antes de darse cuenta de que le están llamando a él para que se presente en el despacho.  
  
(Puck no entiende cómo puede estar sucediendo esto.  
Se supone que ahora mismo está tumbado en su cama, con cuarenta de fiebre.  
Lleva dos días así.  
No deberían llamarle al despacho del director cuando se supone que no está en el edificio.)

  
No va a salir.

Se supone que no está en el edificio así que no ha oído que le llamaban.

Está a punto de comenzar otra batalla cuando la voz del director vuelve a meterse hasta el fondo de sus oídos, advirtiéndole que o va al despacho, o irán a buscarle al baño de chicos y lo llevarán a rastras, y el castigo será mucho peor.  
  
(Puck no se cree que esté sucediendo nada de esto.  
¿Cómo podían saber que estaba en el baño de chicos?  
¿Es que tienen cámaras hasta en los sitios supuestamente privados para espiar veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana a sus alumnos?)  
  
Puck decide salir. Decide salir y correr, creyendo que puede ser capaz de salir por la puerta del instituto y seguir corriendo hasta llegar a su casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.  
  
(Cree mal.  
El señor Shue le intercepta a medio camino, y lo acompaña hasta el despacho del director sin que el chico pueda hacer nada para escapar.)

 

…:::…

 

Las cosas se están poniendo bastante difíciles en aquel lugar, la cara de Figgins nunca había alcanzado tales colores durante una discusión con un alumno.  
  
–¡Devuélvale ese… cacharro al alumno! –grita Figgins, apuntando a Puck con un dedo tembloroso de la impotencia que le produce que a pesar de ser el director, nunca lo tomen en serio a la primera.  
  
El señor Codazos sonríe en un rincón de la habitación, sentado en un cómodo sofá, esperando un veredicto y el retorno del bien sustraído al bolso.  
  
–¿Cacharro? ¿Qué cacharro? Yo no tengo nada –se excusa él, encogiendo los hombros y dándole la vuelta al bolsillo izquierdo de su vaquero para que efectivamente vean que no tiene nada.  
  
–Pues yo de aquí no me voy sin mi iPod –anuncia el chico.

  
–Pues yo no lo tengo.

 

El propietario del iPod robado se echa reír, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

 

–Exijo que me lo devuelva –repite.  
  
–¿Estás sordo? ¡Yo no lo tengo! Además, me apuesto los pantalones a que te puedes comprar miles y miles de esos.  
  
Figgins mira fijamente al chico, como esperando que responda a esa apuesta.  
  
–Si no me lo quieres devolver, está bien, le diré a mi padre que me compre otro –hace una pausa para observar y regocijarse en las caras de incredulidad de Puck y el director antes de continuar–, pero exijo que se le castigue duramente por tal comportamiento.  
  
Figgins asiente rápidamente, por supuesto que va a haber castigo por robo. Lo que no sabe es cuál exactamente, Puck no es una persona que aprenda de los castigos.

 

–¿Puedo sugerirle uno, director Figgins?

 

…:::…

  
La cara de terror aún permanece en su cara cuando Finn se lo encuentra a la salida de clase, con la espalda apoyada en su taquilla y totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
–¿Puck? –pregunta Finn visiblemente preocupado–. ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
(Este no responde ni aunque le hagan pantalla en los ojos con una mano impidiéndole la visión.)  
  
Una bolsa gris colgada de un brazo cruza la puerta del instituto en dirección a la calle.

 

–Nos vemos en Dalton… Noah Puckerman.


End file.
